Exclusivamente Mía
by Shinzawall
Summary: Sesshomaru solo la desea para él. Esa dulce joven que una vez salvó. La sacerdotisa Kagome, que descongeló su corazón. Y ahora no piensa dejar que Inuyasha se siga aprovechando de su dulce joven, y la llevará consigo a vivir. Además de sus fantasías para cuando nuestra dama se vuelva adulta. (One Shot - SesshxKag)


¡Otro shot! SesshxKag.

Emms, algo atrevido, pero nada pasado ._. / Igual, como siempre, disfruten.

( **Lo escrito en negrita son pensamientos del personaje **)

* * *

><p><em>(-Capítulo Único.-)<em>

Era una tarde fría. El sengoku estaba bajo las grandes nubes grises. Atacada por ellas. Una lluvia fuerte mojaba a cualquier que osase atrever a salir. Más a Kagome, eso no le interesaba ni le impedía querer huir. Estaba realmente harta de estar soportando a Inuyasha, siendo que él ya no era de interés para la Sacerdotisa.

**Lo hago, por ser yo la culpable de romper la perla.** Se volvió a decir, como si con eso se calmará, pero sinceramente eso no era posible. El muy idiota de Inuyasha, bien creído se tenía que si no le resultaba con Kikyo, podía ir con ella, su _supuesta reencarnación_. Pero NO, no era así, Kagome tenía su propio interés, y hace ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver con el Hanyo, más si este trataba de aprovechar cualquier situación al igual que Miroku. Tampoco les había dicho de su nuevo Amor, por que ni ella misma lograba creerse que fuese cierto, más lo era.

— ¡Maldito Inuyasha!—gritó con fuerza, al estar ya bien metida en el bosque, uno completamente desconocido.

Bien enojada estaba. Pero eso no era cosa que él no pudiese cambiar. Pensó en él. Y el como la hacía sonreír con unas cuantas palabras. La verdad que era muy distinto a Inuyasha, pero, él estuvo ahí, cuando nadie más la acompañaba. La apoyo, la abrazo, y le dio su lecho para descansar. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tan cómodo era estar con él, si se sabía entablar conversación, pero ahora ya lo había descubierto.

**Y por eso lo amo.** Se comentó, pasando un poco el enojo.

— Kagome.—le llamó él de entre los árboles.

Ella sonrió sin mirarle. Él mismo le había dicho que aunque siguiese en su grupo, él estaría siempre viéndola. Y esta no era excepción. No permitiría que algo le sucediese a su dulce amada, y menos por aquel medio-hermano que no supo apreciarla.

— Sesshomaru...—murmuró la chica, dándose vuelta para encarar al joven peli-plata.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación el ojidorado.— Rin te ha extrañado mucho.

— Yo la he extrañado a ella. Y no me sucede nada, tu sabes, simplemente Inuyasha.—respondió con voz calmada, mientras se acercaba al bien formado cuerpo de él.

A Sesshomaru se le escapó un gruñido de enfado contra su hermano, más el abrazo de Kagome le hizo calmarse, y caer nuevamente en ese aroma tan dulce que ella poseía. Adora la sensación de tenerla únicamente para él, poder tocarla, sentirla, consentirla y besarle. Se preguntaba que le paso por la cabeza a su hermano cuando eligió a Kikyo por sobre la bella dama que el abrazaba ¿Es que acaso estaba ciego? ¡Como es posible no ver a semejante belleza!, pero bueno, gracias a eso, el ahora la podía mantener a su lado.

Kagome se dirigió a los labios de Sesshomaru, mientras él rápidamente se apodero de sus labios, besandole posesivamente. Casi como si quisiera dejarle una buena marca, cosa que su hermano supiera con quién estaba tratando, si volvía a intentar algo contra la Sacerdotisa. Ella correspondió, alejándose suavemente para respirar, apoyándose en el pecho de él.

— Te dije que si deseabas, podías ir conmigo. Odio verte con ese Hanyo.—comentó suavemente contra el cabello Azabache de ella.

— Lo se, pero...—comenzó a decir.— Es que no me gusta estar lejos de Shippo y Sango.

— Jamás te negaría que vieras a la exterminadora.—respondió con firmeza.

— ¿No me dejarás hasta que acepte, verdad?

— Exacto.—contestó simplemente, sonriendo con aires de superioridad, cosa que a la sacerdotisa le pareció adorable.

— Vamos, entonces...—dijo de repente, tomando la mano del Lord, para jalarlo en dirección a la cabaña donde yacían sus amigos.— Si hay algo que quiero hacer es despedirme de ellos.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido. Ciertamente la última vez acepto que se fuese, por que de verdad a la sacerdotisa parecía dolerle la idea de la separación, pero esta vez ya no iba a ser igual. La hubiese agarrado entre sus brazos hasta que dijese Si, por que, no dejaría nuevamente, que su hermano aprovechara de abalanzarse contra Su mujer. Siendo que el hanyo, cada noche partía a ver a la tal Kikyo, y de día entretenía con Kagome.

Llegaron luego de minutos a la cabaña. El peli-plata se encargo de que Kagome no se empapará más de lo que ya estaba, cargándola en sus brazos. Mientras desde la cabaña, Sango veía con sorpresa en sus ojos, como el hermano de Inuyasha se acercaba cargando a su amiga, no atinó a reaccionar más que para abrir la puerta, recibiéndolos, al tiempo mismo, que todos acataban la misma sorpresa que ella al ver a Kagome ser cargada por Sesshomaru.

La sacerdotisa con tranquilidad, se bajo de los brazos de su amado, dedicándoles una sonrisa a los presentes. No sabía bien como empezar, pero Sesshomaru apoyándole, le dio ánimos al oído.

— Desde hoy, viajaré con Sesshomaru para recolectar los fragmentos.—dijo con una voz de indecisión, no por lo dicho, más bien, por no saber como decirlo.

El asombro, estupefacción, la ira, enojo, y tristeza no se hizo esperar en los presentes. Inuyasha mantenía un semblante a la defensiva, más su hermano ni siquiera le miró.

— Yo se que es algo que les debe sorprender, pero Sesshomaru es mi novio.—continuó, y ahora si todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras las moscas paseaban libremente.

— ¿Cómo?—atinó a preguntar su amiga, sin salir de su estado de estupefacción.

— Larga historia, aquel día en que escape y volví con unos hermosos kimonos. Todos ellos fueron regalos de Sesshomaru.

— ¡No te vayas Kagome!—saltó un triste Shippo. Mientras lloraba amargamente, subiéndose a los brazos de su_ Madre._

Sesshomaru algo conmovido con la escena, termino suspirando.

— Kagome, Si así lo desean, la exterminadora y el pequeño pueden acompañarnos.

La sonrisa por parte de los invitados se hizo evidente. Mientras Miroku e Inuyasha querían asesinar al Lord.

— ¡Gracias, Señor Sesshomaru!—exclamaron los dos, mientras la exterminadora abrazaba a su amiga, y el pequeño Kitsune, se subía al hombro del peli-plata, sonriéndole, y siendo correspondido.

Kagome cogió sus cosas sin mirar a los otros dos, Sango copió la acción de su Amiga, mientras el Kitsune seguía sobre el gran demonio Inu, quién simplemente le sonreía, imaginando que alguna vez, él y Kagome podrían tener bellos y alegres hijos como lo era Shippo.

Inuyasha termino de reaccionar, cuando vio como la joven sacerdotisa salía del recinto, acompañada de los otros dos, salió inmediatamente tras ella, desenvainando su espada.

— ¡Kagome tu no vas a ningún lado!—gritó Inuyasha, apuntando su espada contra su hermano.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de atacar, más Kagome le impidió el paso. Tensando una flecha contra su arco, en dirección al Hanyo.

— Atacalo, y yo te mato.—pronunció con frialdad la sacerdotisa.

— ¡¿Kagome?!

— Si, sí soy yo. Me iré junto a Sango y Shippo con Sesshomaru, y tu no me lo impedirás.

— ¡No te irás con él! ¿No que me amabas?

— Mucho tiempo atrás. ¡¿Me crees idiota o qué?! Yo ya sabía que te ibas con Kikyo, cuando me perdí por días, el único que me apoyo fue Sesshomaru. ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Lo amo a él!—gritó, mientras lanzo su flecha, como tiro de advertencia, rozándole la mejilla al Hanyo.

Los otros dos no opusieron mayor resistencia, alejándose junto a Sesshomaru.

O*o*O*o*O

Los días pasaban. Sango se acostumbro a la vida que les proporciono Sesshomaru. Debido a que al demonio no le gusto la idea, de que su amada Kagome, y consentida Rin siguieran descansando en los suelos. Ahora habitaban en el castillo, Kagome como la Dama de la casa, Shippo y Rin como sus jóvenes consentidos, Sango también era Dama, la amiga de la Señora de casa.

Generalmente Sesshomaru y Kagome salían a buscar los fragmentos y demás, a veces con Sango. Y así era la vida. Los sirvientes estaban muy felices con los nuevos habitantes, ya que ambas damas, siempre ayudaban y tampoco eran demasiadas exigentes para con las chicas que le servían. Además el Lord, tenía advertido que a ninguna de las damas se podía tocar, por si se les ocurría algo.

Aquel día: Sesshomaru había salido junto a Kagome, únicamente. Ya terminada su tarea, descansaban bajo un árbol. La tarea había sido ardua, curar a todos los aldeanos fue una cosa, y matar a todo el resto de demonios al mando de Naraku, fue otro. El atardecer estaba presente, aunque pronto a desaparecer, para dar paso a la acariciadora y hermosa noche.

Kagome se dejo caer sobre el pasto, relajando el cuerpo, y tratando de regular su respiración, Sesshomaru enterró la espada sobre la tierra, mientras se dejaba caer sentando sobre el mismo suelo, aun lado de la sacerdotisa.

— Estoy un poco cansada.—comentó, al ver a un preocupado demonio.

— ¿De verdad?—interrogó preocupado del estado de la chica.

Y es que, haberse enfrentado a tantos enemigos, y luego curar a los más heridos de la Aldea, no fue nada fácil, ni sencillo. Aunque, ella no respondió luego, mirándole con reproche, estaba bien, solo cansada de esforzarse tanto aquel día: El no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero cayo cuando sintió un poco de incomodidad entre los pantalones.

La respiración de Kagome, algo agitada, casi parecían jadeos así, estando recostada, además de sus mejillas algo rojas por el cansancio, sus ojos entre-cerrados, y ese cabello, pegado sensualmente a su frente, tan hermoso, tan exquisito. Y verla así, tan provocativa, estaba causando que reaccionase un poco _eso.. ¡Si eso de él! _**Es doloroso.** Pensó doliendole el aguantarse, pero es que su Mujer era todo un espectáculo.

Se subió arriba de ella, mirándola con deseo, más no haría nada, su dulce Kagome era aun muy joven e inmadura. Sin embargo la besó, poseyendo en su totalidad su boca, entrando en su batalla campal de lenguas, donde Kagome perdió. Ella más, se agarró del cuello de él, acariciando sus lagos cabellos plateados, mientras él, se entretenía besándola, y acariciándola. Adoraba aquella piel tan suave y sedosa.

— Te amo, Kagome..—confesó, sin darle oportunidad inmediata a responder, besándola nuevamente.

Se separaron un poco, Kagome con la respiración algo irregular.

— Yo igual, Sesshomaru..—respondió, siendo ella ahora la demandante del beso.

Terminaron por poco, y la necesidad de oxígeno el beso. Apreciando cada facción del contrario. Como si fuese un diamante para estudiar, una joya demasiado irregular, o una perla en un millón de piedras. O así se apreciaban, siendo complementarios el uno al otro.

— Cuando te veo así...—comenzó a decir el demonio.— Me daban ganas de hacer un par de cosas algo _adultas_ contigo..

Las mejillas de la muchacha se volvieron rojas, entreabriendo un poco sus labios, sorprendida por tal confesión. **¿Se-Sesshomaru me acaba de decir, que estando así, le dan ganas de..?.** Sus pensamientos abruptamente se detuvieron, para ella misma besar con suavidad su mejilla, lamiéndola un poco en un gesto provocativo.

— Hum.. Vaya, que te gusto ¿No? Si está esta imaginas cosas pervertidas..—comentó, balanceando su dedo de aquí a allá.— Tienes que esperar, esperar..

— Lo se, lo se. Mi amor.. Créeme que eso es lo que más me desespera.—respondió el, con una mirada deseosa, pero seria.

Kagome rió, mientras con sus manos recorría el bien formado cuerpo de él.

— Apenas cumplas la edad..—susurró el demonio, acercándose a su oído para continuar.— Pasaremos unas buenas noches juntos,.. Y prepárate.. que luego verás a muchos cachorritos nuestros.

El rostro de la sacerdotisa se volvió un verdadero rojo, mientras imaginaba a varios cachorritos pequeños corriendo con Shippo y Rin felizmente, teniendo sus rasgos y los de él. Serían hermosos.

— ¿Que te imaginas pervertido?—preguntó totalmente ruborizada.

— Me imagino qué.. Después de unas semanas _contigo en mi habitación..._ Veremos a muchos cachorritos nuestros.—respondió sinceramente, con lujuria, besando de nueva cuenta a la joven.

— ¡Se-sesshomaru!—exclamó.

— Déjame ser pervertido.. Es solo contigo y tus provocaciones..—fue su respuesta, mientras atrapaba sus manos.

— ¡Y-yo no te provoco!

— Si lo haces. Con tu hermoso cabello pegado a tu rostro, tus mejillas rosadas, tu suave y tersa piel, además de esos ojos lleno de amor,.. Y solo para mí.

Para él, era el paraíso pensar que aquella dama era solo suya, que nadie más podía tocarla, imaginando que a penas ella cumpliese su ansiada mayoría de edad, la haría suya hasta no poder más, hasta dejarla tan agotada, que no tuviese ni ganas de caminar. Para luego ver a miles de cachorritos productos de su amor, de aquellas noches que él imaginaba junto a ella, solo ella.

— Eres todo un poeta, Sesshomaru..—terminó por decir, soltándose un poco del agarre, para luego jalar al demonio contra sí.

Él se acomodo de tal manera, que Kagome quedase apoyada a su pecho, mientras él aspiraba con dulzura su cabello.

— Claro que solo contigo, y para ti.—fue lo que atinó a decir, embobado por aquel aroma a frutas.

— Nunca me arrepentiré, de estar contigo. Creo que es una bendición el que me hayas encontrado aquel día..

— Lo es. Es toda una suerte, pero de alguna manera, quería encontrarte.—respondió él con una sonrisa.

Comenzando a recordar un poco de aquel día, donde encontró a aquella sacerdotisa, en medio de una lluvia feroz, totalmente agotada, media inconsciente, agotada, con la ropa algo desgarrada y llena de lodo. Pero aun así, sus facciones finas y belleza, eran sin igual. Para él, que nunca considero el amor o el cariño algo importante en su vida, esta muchacha no había dejado prueba del antiguo y frío demonio que era. Incluso lo había escuchado de sus sirvientes, que Kagome le había cambiado, tanto que ahora sonreía abiertamente, y era verdad.

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.—comentó Kagome, abrazándose firmemente a él.

— Tu no has dejado prueba del antiguo, frío y cerrado Sesshomaru. Gracias, Kagome..—respondió.

Subió un poco hasta sus labios, y lo besó por enésima vez en aquella noche. No quisieron regresar, para ser separados por los muros de su palacio, así que durmieron en la comodidad del pasto, bajo el lecho de un árbol. Sesshomaru abrazándola con fuerza, abrigando el cuerpo de la dama con su propio traje.

Y es que ella es lo mejor que le había pasado en los más de mil años que tenía. La única luz, aparte de la pequeña Rin que lo iluminó con su cariño. Él jamás dejaría de agradecer la suerte que tuvo de pasar por ahí. Por que la encontró a ella, y aunque la salvó en ese momento, ella la salvo de la oscuridad en la que se sumía.

Era su todo, y jamás cambiaría..

.FIN.


End file.
